five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
One Minute at O Face's
One Minute at O Face's is a FNaF fan game made by TheMasterGames (FazbearFreak). It revolves around O Face, a meme based on Thomas the Tank Engine. Story As a security guard of the Island of Sodor, you have been instructed to watch over the warehouse that holds one of the island's most infamous engines, O Face. O Face is a failed model of Thomas, and has been rumored to kill those who set foot into his warehouse. Using only a flashlight to defend yourself, you must survive one minute in the warehouse while the other guard comes to take the night shift. Good luck! Characters O Face O Face is the only antagonist in One Minute at O Face's. His head will appear in the hallway from time to time. If the flashlight isn't shined on him in time, O Face will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. If the light is shined on him, he will leave. His jumpscare is his face flying towards the screen while a loud train whistle is heard. "Shadow O Face" There has been rumored to be a "Shadow O Face" in the game. In the game, Shadow O Face's red eyes can only be seen in the hallway when the lights are on. If the lights are shined on him for too long, the normal O Face will jumpscare the player, regardless if he's in the hallway or not. Levels The game has five "levels" in it. Each one lasts a single minute, hence the name One Minute at O Face's Level 1 (Easy) This is the easiest level in the game. O Face will only appear in the hallway 1-4 times, and Shadow O Face will rarely appear. It is unlocked by pressing 1 on the "Choose your Difficulty" screen. Level 2 (Medium) On this night, O Face will appear in the hallway about 4-7 times, and Shadow O Face will appear a bit more often then in Level 1. It is unlocked by pressing 2 on the "Choose your Difficulty" screen. Level 3 (Hard) This is where the game becomes difficult. O Face will attempt to attack every 7–12 seconds, and Shadow O Face becomes much more active. Level 4 (Nightmare) O Face will attack every 5–10 seconds, but Shadow O Face almost never appears. This is the hardest regular level in the game. It is unlocked by pressing 4 on the "Choose your difficulty" screen. Level 5 (Impossible) This is the hardest level in the game. Shadow O Face will not attack on this level, but O Face will appear every .5 to 1.5 seconds, and will not wait long in the hallway before attacking. Despite the name, this level IS possible, but it involves conserving your flashlight power for as long as possible. Mechanics Flashlight The flashlight is the only tool that can be used to stop O Face from attacking. It has limited power, and when it goes out, the player is completely powerless to stop O Face. The player can check how much battery the flashlight has by checking the bar at the bottom of the screen. The flashlight cannot be used against Shadow O Face. Timer The timer doesn't go by hours, but rather seconds. It is displayed in the top right corner of the screen. When the timer reaches 60 seconds, the level has been beaten. The timer still runs during O Face's jumpscare, so if the timer reaches 60 quick enough, the player may still survive. Trivia * Percy and James were originally going to be in the game, but were scrapped. However, they will be in the game's sequel, Two Minutes at O Face's. * O Face's appearance is a screenshot of Thomas' face from the Thomas the Tank Engine episode "Thomas Goes Fishing". * Despite Shadow O Face being listed as a character on this page, he is NOT currently confirmed by FazbearFreak as a character. * The number "1" on the office wall is a reference to Thomas being the "number one engine". * There was originally going to be a Game Over screen where the player was scolded by the Fat Controller for causing "confusion and delay". However, this was scrapped early in development. The Fat Controller might make an appearance in Two Minutes at O Face's. * The original title screen music was going to be a slowed down version of the Thomas theme. However, it was scrapped in favor of Spooky Scary Skeletons by Andrew Gold. = Category:Games Category:Work in progress